wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon II/13
Rozdział trzynasty Dowiedziawszy się od Hirama, ze Fenicjanie darowali mu kapłankę, następca jak najprędzej chciał ją mieć w swym domu nie dlatego, ażeby bez niej nie mógł żyć, lecz że stanowiła dla niego nowość. Ale Kama ociągała się z przybyciem błagając księcia, aby zostawił ją w spokoju, dopóki nie zmniejszy się napływ pielgrzymów, a nade wszystko dopóki z Pi-Bast nie wyjadą najznakomitsi. Gdyby bowiem za ich bytności została kochanką księcia, mogły zmniejszyć się dochody świątyni, a kapłance groziłoby niebezpieczeństwo. - Nasi mądrzy i wielcy - mówiła Ramzesowi - przebaczą mi zdradę. Ale pospólstwo będzie wzywać pomsty bogów na moją głowę, a ty, panie, wiesz, że bogowie mają długie ręce... - Oby ich nie stracili, gdy wsuną je pod mój dach! - odparł książę. Nie nalegał jednak, mając w tym czasie uwagę bardzo zajętą. Posłowie asyryjscy: Sargon i Istubar, już wyjechali do Memfis dla podpisania traktatu. Jednocześnie faraon wezwał Ramzesa o złożenie mu raportu z podróży. Książę kazał pisarzom dokładnie opisać wszystko, co zdarzyło się od chwili, gdy opuścił Memfis, a więc: przeglądy rzemieślników, zwiedzanie fabryk i pól, rozmowy z nomarchami i urzędnikami. Do odwiezienia zaś raportu przeznaczył Tutmozisa. - Przed obliczem faraona - rzekł do niego książę - będziesz moim sercem i ustami. A oto co masz robić: Gdy najdostojniejszy Herhor zapyta: co myślę o przyczynach nędzy Egiptu i skarbu? - odpowiedz ministrowi, ażeby zwrócił się do swego pomocnika Pentuera, a on objaśni moje poglądy w ten sam sposób, jak to uczynił w świątyni boskiej Hator. Gdy Herhor zechce wiedzieć: jakie jest moje zdanie o traktacie z Asyrią? - odpowiedz, że moim obowiązkiem jest spełniać rozkazy naszego pana. Tutmozis kiwał głową na znak, że rozumie. - Ale - ciągnął namiestnik - gdy staniesz przed obliczem mego ojca (oby żył wiecznie!) i przekonasz się, że was nikt nie podsłuchuje, upadnij mu do nóg w mym imieniu i powiedz: Panie nasz, to mówi syn i sługa twój, nędzny Ramzes, któremu dałeś życie i władzę. Przyczyną klęsk Egiptu jest ubytek ziemi urodzajnej, którą zagarnęła pustynia, i ubytek ludności, która mrze z pracy i niedostatku. Ale wiedz, o panie nasz, że nie mniejszą szkodę jak mór i pustynia wyrządzają skarbowi twemu kapłani. Gdyż nie tylko świątynie ich są wypełnione złotem i klejnotami, którymi można by wszystkie długi spłacić, ale jeszcze święci ojcowie i prorocy mają najlepsze folwarki, najdzielniejszych chłopów i robotników, a ziemi daleko więcej niż bóg-faraon. To ci mówi syn i sługa twój, Ramzes, który przez cały czas podróży miał oczy ciągle otwarte jak ryba i uszy nastawione jak u roztropnego osła. Książę odpoczął, Tutmozis powtarzał sobie w pamięci jego słowa. - Gdy zaś - mówił dalej namiestnik - jego świątobliwość spyta: jakie jest moje zdanie o Asyryjczykach? - padnij na twarz i odpowiedz: Sługa Ramzes, jeżeli pozwolisz, ośmiela się mniemać, że Asyryjczycy są to wielkie i silne chłopy i mają doskonałą broń; ale widać po nich, że są źle musztrowani. Za piętami Sargona chodzili przecie najlepsi wojownicy asyryjscy: łucznicy, topornicy, kopijnicy, a jednak nie było takich sześciu, którzy potrafiliby maszerować zgodnie, w jednym szeregu. Przy tym włócznie noszą krzywo, miecze źle przywiązane, topory trzymają jak cieśle albo rzeźnicy. Ich odzież jest ciężka, ich grube sandały odparzają nogi, a ich tarcze, choć mocne, niewiele dadzą im pożytku, gdyż żołnierz jest niezgrabny. - Prawdę mówisz - wtrącił Tutmozis. To samo i ja spostrzegłem i to samo słyszę od naszych oficerów, którzy twierdzą, że takie wojsko asyryjskie, jakie tu widzieli słabszy stawi opór aniżeli hordy libijskie. - Powiedz też - ciągnął Ramzes - panu naszemu, który nas obdarza życiem, iż cała szlachta i wojsko egipskie burzy się na samą wieść, że Asyryjczycy mogliby zagarnąć Fenicję. Przecie Fenicja to port Egiptu, a Fenicjanie - najlepsi majtkowie naszej floty. Powiedz wreszcie, jakom słyszał od Fenicjan (o czym jego świątobliwość lepiej musi wiedzieć), że Asyria jest dziś słaba: ma bowiem wojnę na północy i wschodzie, a całą zachodnią Azję ma przeciw sobie. Gdybyśmy więc ją dziś napadli, moglibyśmy zdobyć wielkie skarby i mnóstwo niewolników, którzy naszym chłopom pomagaliby w pracy. Zakończ jednak, że mądrość ojca mego jest większa aniżeli wszystkich ludzi i że zatem będę postępował tak, jak on mi rozkaże, byle nie oddał Fenicji w ręce Assara, bo inaczej zginiemy. Fenicja to drzwi spiżowe do naszego skarbca, a gdzież jest człowiek, który by złodziejowi oddawał swoje drzwi? Tutmozis odjechał do Memfisu w miesiącu Paofi (lipiec, sierpień). Nil zaczął mocno przybierać, skutkiem czego zmniejszył się napływ azjatyckich pielgrzymów do świątyni Astoreth. Ludność też miejscowa wyległa na pola, aby czym prędzej uprzątnąć winogrona, len i pewien gatunek rośliny wydającej bawełnę. Słowem, okolica uspokoiła się, a ogrody otaczające świątynią Astoreth były prawie puste. W tej porze książę Ramzes, wolny od zabaw i obowiązków państwowych, zajął się sprawą swej miłości do Kamy. Jednego dnia odbył tajemną naradę z Hiramem, który z jego polecenia ofiarował świątyni Astoreth dwanaście talentów w złocie, posążek bogini cudnie wyrzeźbiony z malachitu, pięćdziesiąt krów i sto pięćdziesiąt miar pszenicy. Był to dar tak hojny, że sam arcykapłan świątyni przyszedł do namiestnika, ażeby upaść przed nim na brzuch swój i podziękować za łaskę, o której, jak mówił, po wsze wieki nie zapomną ludy kochające boginią Astoreth. Załatwiwszy się ze świątynią, książę wezwał do siebie naczelnika policji w Pi-Bast i przepędził z nim długą godzinę. Zaś w kilka dni później całe miasto zatrzęsło się pod wpływem nadzwyczajnej nowiny. Kama, kapłanka Astoreth, została porwana, gdzieś uprowadzona i - przepadła jak ziarno piasku w pustyni!... Niesłychany ten wypadek zdarzył się w następnych warunkach. Arcykapłan świątyni wysłał Kamę do miasta Sabne-Chetam nad jeziorem Menzaleh, z ofiarami dla tamtejszej kaplicy Astoreth. Kapłanka odbywała podróż czółnem w nocy, już to aby uniknąć letniego skwaru, już dla zabezpieczenia się przed ciekawością i hołdami mieszkańców. Nad ranem, kiedy czterej wioślarze zmęczeni zdrzemnęli się, spomiędzy zarośli nadbrzeżnych wypłynęły nagle czółna prowadzone przez Greków i Chetów, otoczyły łódź wiozącą kapłankę i porwały Kamę. Napad był tak szybki, że feniccy wioślarze nie stawiali żadnego oporu; kapłance zaś widocznie zatkano usta, nawet bowiem nie zdążyła krzyknąć. Dokonawszy świętokradzkiego czynu Chetowie i Grecy zniknęli w zaroślach, aby następnie wydobyć się na morze. Celem zaś zabezpieczenia się od pościgu wywrócili czółno należące do świątyni Astoreth. W Pi-Bast zawrzało jak w ulu: cała ludność mówiła tylko o tym. Nawet domyślano się sprawców zbrodni. Jedni posądzali Asyryjczyka Sargona, który ofiarował Kamie tytuł małżonki, byle chciała opuścić świątynię i pojechać z nim do Niniwy. Inni zaś podejrzewali Greka Lykona, który był śpiewakiem Astoreth i od dawna gorzał namiętnością do Kamy. Był też o tyle bogatym, że mógł pozwolić sobie na wynajęcie greckich rabusiów a o tyle bezbożnym, że zapewne nie wahałby się porwać kapłanki. Rozumie się, że w świątyni Astoreth natychmiast zwołano radę najbogatszych i najpobożniejszych wyznawców. Rada zaś przede wszystkim uchwaliła, ażeby uwolnić Kamę od kapłańskich obowiązków i zdjąć z niej klątwy grożące dziewicom, które w służbie bogini utraciły niewinność. Było to rozporządzenie świątobliwe i mądre: jeżeli bowiem ktoś gwałtem porwał kapłankę i pozbawił święceń wbrew jej woli, to nie godziło się jej karać. W parę dni później, przy odgłosie rogów, ogłoszono wiernym w świątyni Astoreth, że kapłanka Kama umarła i że gdyby kto spotkał kobietę podobną do niej, nie ma prawa mścić się, a nawet czynić jej wyrzutów. Nie ona bowiem, nie kapłanka, opuściła boginię, ale porwały ją złe duchy, za co będą ukarane. Tego zaś samego dnia dostojny Hiram był u księcia Ramzesa i ofiarował mu, w złotej puszce, pergamin opatrzony mnóstwem pieczęci kapłańskich i podpisami najznakomitszych Fenicjan. Był to wyrok duchownego sądu Astoreth, który uwalniał Kamę od ślubów i zdejmował z niej klątwę niebios, byle tylko wyrzekła się swego kapłańskiego imienia. Z tym dokumentem, gdy słońce zaszło, udał się książę do pewnej samotnej willi w swoim ogrodzie. Otworzył drzwi nieznanym sposobem i wszedł na piętro do niewielkiego pokoju. Przy świetle rzeźbionego kagańca, w którym paliła się wonna oliwa, książę zobaczył Kamę. - Nareszcie!... - zawołał oddając jej złotą puszkę. - Masz wszystko, czego chciałaś! Fenicjanka była rozgorączkowana; płonęły jej oczy. Porwała puszkę i obejrzawszy ją rzuciła na podłogę. - Myślisz, że ona jest złota?... - rzekła. - Oddam mój naszyjnik, że ta puszka jest miedziana i tylko pokryta z dwu stron cienkimi blaszkami... - Także mnie witasz?... - spytał ździwiony książę. - Bo znam moich braci - odparła. - Oni fałszują nie tylko złoto, ale rubiny i szafiry... - Kobieto... - przerwał następca - ależ w tej puszce jest twoje bezpieczeństwo... - Co mi tam bezpieczeństwo!... - odparła. - Nudzę się i boję... Siedzę tu już cztery dni jak w więzieniu... - Brakuje ci czego?... - Brakuje mi światła... oddechu... śmiechów, śpiewów, ludzi... O mściwa bogini, jakże mnie ciężko karzesz!... Książę słuchał zdumiony. We wściekłej kobiecie nie mógł poznać tej Kamy, którą widział w świątyni, tej kobiety, nad którą unosiła się namiętna pieśń Greka. - Jutro - rzekł książę - będziesz mogła wyjść do ogrodu... A gdy pojedziemy do Memfis, do Tebów, będziesz bawiła się jak nigdy... Spojrzyj na mnie. Czyliż nie kocham cię i czyliż kobiecie nie wystarcza zaszczyt, że należy do mnie?... - Tak - odparła nadąsana - ale cztery miałeś przede mną. - Jeżeli ciebie kocham najlepiej... - Gdybyś mnie kochał najlepiej, uczyniłbyś mnie pierwszą, osadziłbyś mnie w pałacu, który zajmuje ta... Żydówka Sara, i mnie dałbyś wartę, nie jej... Tam przed posągiem Astoreth byłam najpierwszą... Ci, którzy składali hołd bogini, klękając przed nią, patrzyli na mnie... A tu co?... - Wojsko bębni i gra na fletach, urzędnicy składają ręce na piersiach i schylają głowy przez domem Żydówki... - Przed moim pierworodnym synem - przerwał zniecierpliwiony książę - a on nie jest Żydem... - Jest Żydem!... - wrzasnęła Kama. Ramzes zerwał się. - Szalona jesteś?... - rzekł, nagle uspokoiwszy się. - Czy nie wiesz, że mój syn Żydem być nie może... - A ja ci mówię, że jest!... - krzyczała bijąc pięścią w stolik. - Jest Żydem, jak jego dziad, jak jego wujowie, i nazywa się Izaak... - Coś powiedziała, Fenicjanko?... Czy chcesz, ażebym cię wypędził?... - Dobrze, wypędź mnie, jeżeli kłamstwo wyszło z ust moich... Ale jeżeli rzekłam prawdę, wypędź tamtą... Żydówkę wraz z jej pomiotem i mnie oddaj pałac... Ja chcę, ja zasługuję na to, ażeby być pierwszą w twoim domu... Bo tamta oszukuje cię... drwi z ciebie... A ja dla ciebie wyparłam się mojej bogini... narażam się na jej zemstę... - Daj mi dowód, a pałac będzie twoim... Nie, to fałsz!... - mówił książę. - Sara nie dopuściłaby się takiej zbrodni... Mój pierworodny syn... - Izaak!... Izaak!... - krzyczała Kama. - Idź do niej i przekonaj się... Ramzes na pół nieprzytomny wybiegł od Kamy i skierował się do willi, gdzie mieszkała Sara. Pomimo gwiaździstej nocy zbłądził i przez pewien czas tułał się po ogrodzie. Lecz otrzeźwiło go chłodne powietrze, odnalazł drogę i do domu Sary wszedł prawie spokojny. Mimo późnego wieczoru czuwano tam. Sara własnymi rękoma prała pieluszki syna, a jej służba skracała sobie czas jedzeniem, piciem i muzyką. Kiedy Ramzes blady ze wzruszenia stanął na progu, Sara krzyknęła, lecz wnet uspokoiła się. - Bądź pozdrowiony, panie - rzekła ocierając zmoczone ręce i chyląc mu się do nóg. - Saro, jak na imię twemu synowi?... - spytał. Przerażona schwyciła się za głowę. - Jak na imię twemu synowi?... - powtórzył. - Wszak wiesz, panie, że Seti... - odparła ledwie słyszalnym głosem. - Spojrzyj mi w oczy... - O Jehowo!... - szepnęła Sara. - Widzisz, że kłamiesz. A teraz ja ci powiem: mój syn, syn następcy egipskiego tronu, nazywa się Izaak... i jest Żydem... podłym Żydem... - Boże!... Boże!... Miłosierdzia!... - zawołała rzucając się do nóg księciu. Ramzes ani przez chwilę nie podniósł głosu, tylko twarz jego była szara. - Ostrzegano mnie - mówił - abym nie brał do mego domu Żydówki... Moje wnętrzności skręcały się, kiedy widziałem folwark napełniony Żydami... Alem powściągnął odrazę, bom tobie ufał. I ty, wraz z twymi Żydami, ukradłaś mi syna, złodziejko dzieci... - Kapłani rozkazali, ażeby został Żydem... - szepnęła Sara szlochając u nóg księcia. - Kapłani?... Jacy?... - Najdostojniejszy Herhor... najdostojniejszy Mefres... Mówili, że tak trzeba, bo twój syn musi zostać pierwszym królem żydowskim... - Kapłani?... Mefres?... - powtórzył książę. - Królem żydowskim?... Ależ ja mówiłem ci, że twój syn może zostać dowódcą moich łuczników, moim pisarzem... Ja ci to mówiłem!... a ty, nędzna, myślałaś, że tytuł żydowskiego króla równa się dostojeństwu mego łucznika i pisarza?... Mefres... Herhor!... Niech będą dzięki bogom, że nareszcie zrozumiałem tych dostojników i wiem, jaki los przeznaczają memu potomstwu... Przez chwilę rozmyślał, gryzł wargi. Nagle zawołał potężnym głosem: - Hej!... służba... żołnierze!... W oka mgnieniu komnata zaczęła napełniać się. Weszły płacząc służebnice Sary, pisarz i rządca jej domu, potem niewolnicy, wreszcie kilku żołnierzy z oficerem. - Śmierć!... - krzyknęła Sara rozdzierającym głosem. Rzuciła się do kołyski, porwała syna i stanąwszy w kącie komnaty zawołała: - Mnie zabijcie... ale jego nie dam!... Ramzes uśmiechnął się. - Setniku - rzekł do oficera - weź tę kobietę z jej dzieckiem i zaprowadź do budynku, gdzie mieszczą się niewolnicy mego domu. Ta Żydówka już nie będzie panią, ale sługą tej, która ją zastąpi. A ty, rządco - dodał zwracając się do urzędnika - pamiętaj, aby Żydówka nie zapomniała jutro z rana umyć nóg swej pani, która tu zaraz przyjdzie. Gdyby zaś ta służebnica okazała się krnąbrną, na rozkaz swej pani powinna otrzymać chłostę. Wyprowadzić tę kobietę do izby czeladniej!... Oficer i rządca zbliżyli się do Sary, lecz zatrzymali się nie śmiejąc jej dotknąć. Ale też i nie było potrzeby. Sara owinęła płachtą kwilące dziecko i opuściła komnatę szepcąc: - Boże Abrahama, Izaaka, Jakuba, zmiłuj się nad nami... Nisko skłoniła się przed księciem, a z jej oczu płynęły ciche łzy. Jeszcze w sieniach słyszał Ramzes jej słodki głos: - Boże Abrahama, Iza... Gdy wszystko uspokoiło się, namiestnik odezwał się do oficera i rządcy: - Pójdziecie z pochodniami do domu między figowe drzewa... - Rozumiem - odparł rządca. - I natychmiast przeprowadzicie tu kobietę, która tam mieszka... - Stanie się tak. - Ta kobieta będzie odtąd waszą panią i panią Sary Żydówki, która każdego poranku ma swojej pani myć nogi, oblewać ją wodą i trzymać przed nią zwierciadło. To jest moja wola i rozkaz. - Stanie się - odparł rządca. - I jutro z rana powiesz mi, czy nowa sługa nie jest krnąbrną... Wydawszy te polecenia namiestnik wrócił do siebie, ale całą noc nie spał. W jego głębokiej duszy rozpalał się pożar zemsty. Czuł, że nie odniósłszy ani na chwilę głosu zmiażdżył Sarę, nędzną Żydówkę, która ośmieliła się oszukać go. Ukarał ją jak król, który jednym drgnieniem powieki strąca ludzi ze szczytu - w otchłań służalstwa. Ale Sara była tylko narzędziem kapłanów, a następca miał za wiele poczucia sprawiedliwości, aby połamawszy narzędzie mógł przebaczyć właściwym sprawcom. Jego wściekłość potęgowała się tym bardziej że kapłani byli nietykalni. Książę mógł Sarę z dzieckiem, wśród nocy - wypędzić do izby czeladniej, ale nie mógł pozbawić Herhora jego władzy ani Mefresa arcykapłaństwa. Sara padła u nóg jego jak zdeptany robak; ale Herhor i Mefres, którzy wydarli mu pierworodnego syna, wznosili się nad Egiptem i (o wstydzie!) nad nim samym, nad przyszłym faraonem, jak piramidy... I nie wiadomo, który już raz w tym roku przypominał sobie krzywdy, jakich doznał od kapłanów. W szkole bili go kijami, aż mu grzbiet pękał, albo morzyli głodem, aż brzuch przyrastał mu do krzyża. Na zeszłorocznych manewrach Herhor popsuł mu cały plan, a potem złożył winę na niego i pozbawił dowództwa korpusu. Tenże Herhor przyprawił go o niełaskę jego świątobliwości, za to, że wziął do domu Sarę, i nie prędzej przywrócił go do zaszczytów, aż upokorzony książę przepędził parę miesięcy na dobrowolnym wygnaniu. Zdawało się, że gdy zostanie wodzem korpusu i namiestnikiem, kapłani przestaną uciskać go swoją opieką. Lecz właśnie teraz wystąpili z podwojonymi siłami. Zrobili go namiestnikiem, po co?... Aby usunąć go od faraona i zawrzeć haniebny traktat z Asyrią. Zmusili go, że po informacje o stanie państwa udał się jak pokutnik do świątyni; tam oszukiwali go za pomocą cudów i postrachów i udzielili najzupełniej fałszywych objaśnień. Potem mięszali się do jego rozrywek, kochanek, stosunków z Fenicjanami, długów, a nareszcie, aby go upokorzyć i ośmieszyć w oczach Egiptu, zrobili mu pierworodnego syna Żydem!... Gdzie jest chłop, gdzie niewolnik, gdzie więzień z kopalń, Egipcjanin, który nie miałby prawa powiedzieć: - Jestem lepszy od ciebie, namiestniku, bo żaden mój syn nie był Żydem... Czując ciężar obelgi Ramzes jednocześnie pojmował, że nie może jej natychmiast pomścić. Więc postanowił odsunąć sprawę do przyszłości. W szkole kapłańskiej nauczył się panować nad sobą, na dworze nauczył się cierpliwości i obłudy; te przymioty staną się jego tarczą i zbroją w walce z kapłaństwem... Do czasu będzie wprowadzał ich w błąd, a gdy przyjdzie odpowiednia chwila, uderzy tak, że już nie podniosą się więcej. Na dworze zaczęło świtać. Następca twardo zasnął, a gdy obudził się, pierwszą osobą, którą spostrzegł, był rządca pałacu Sary. - Cóż Żydówka? - zapytał książę. - Stosownie do rozkazu waszej dostojności umyła nogi swej nowej pani - odparł urzędnik. - Czy była krnąbrną? - Była pełną pokory, ale nie dość zręczną, więc rozgniewana pani uderzyła ją nogą między oczy... Książę rzucił się. - I cóż na to Sara?... - zapytał prędko. - Upadła na ziemię. A gdy nowa pani kazała jej iść precz, wyszła, cicho płacząc... Książę zaczął chodzić po komnacie. - Jakże noc spędziła?... - Nowa pani?... - Nie! - przerwał następca. - Pytam o Sarę... - Stosownie do rozkazu Sara poszła z dzieckiem do izby czeladniej. Tam służebne, z litości, odstąpiły jej świeżą matę, ale Sara nie położyła się spać, tylko przesiedziała całą noc z dzieckiem na kolanach. - A dziecko?... - spytał książę. - Dziecko jest zdrowe. Dziś z rana, kiedy Żydówka poszła na służbę do nowej pani, inne kobiety wykąpały maleństwo w ciepłej wodzie, a żona pastucha, która także ma niemowlę, dała mu ssać. Książę stanął przed rządcą. - Źle jest - rzekł - gdy krowa, zamiast karmić swoje cielątko, idzie do pługa i jest bita kijem. Więc choć ta Żydówka popełniła wielki występek, nie chcę, ażeby cierpiał jej niewinny pomiot... Dlatego Sara nie będzie już myła nóg nowej pani i nie będzie przez nią kopana w oczy. W czeladnim domu dasz jej osobną izbę, parę sprzętów i pokarm, jaki należy się niedawnej położnicy. I niech w spokoju karmi swoje dziecko. - Obyś żył wiecznie, władco nasz! - odparł rządca i szybko pobiegł spełnić rozkazy namiestnika. Cała bowiem służba lubiła Sarę, a w ciągu paru godzin miała sposobność znienawidzić gniewną i wrzaskliwą Kamę. Faraon II/13